Dieb
by Music Box Physicist
Summary: Adella Lincoln is a mutant. Rejected by her family for her sympathy to humans, it only seems natural for her to help when Erik and Charles seek her out. Here follows the tales of her life and adventures with the first 'X-Men'
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was bored and at my dad's so wrote this. I don't own xmen unfortunately, but I do own Adella and the Lincoln family, along with any other OCs

**Normal = English**

**Bold = **Italian

_Italics_ = Thoughts

_**Italic and Bold**_ = German

Chapter 1

A blonde woman stood in the walled gardens of a large 18th century Stately home. Tucked neatly under her chin was a beautifully crafted violin on which she was playing Pachelbel's Canon in D minor. The sun was high in the sky over the gardens, it was after all nearing midday.

"_Della_," A male voice spoke in her mind, bringing her attention from her playing.

The young blonde turned around, lowering the violin as she did so.

"Yes, Philip?" She said to the blonde man. Her brother rarely spoke to her anymore, choosing to avoid her instead, a feat that was easily managed in their home's 26 acre gardens.

"**Your sister and I want you to leave. We'll give you money for a plane flight and towards a new home, not that you need it with all the money that mother gave you. We'll even pay for your transport if you go to one of mamá's homes in America; we don't want a traitor of our kind in this home anymore**," The young man spoke, out loud and in Italian. His voice had a tone of finality.

The woman, Adella, just looked at her brother, shocked. She had always known that her siblings didn't much like her since they had realised that she wouldn't help them to overcome normal people. You see, Adella and her family were mutants, well, except for her Uncle George.

"**Ph- Philip! I can't leave! At least here, I know people, over there I would know nobody! You're my family, you can't do this**!" Adella replied, her one blue and one silver eye shimmering with unshed tears.

"**I can and will. I've already had your belongings packed and your plane ticket booked. You leave tonight; your plane leaves at 8PM**," He said coldly, to his own sister.

As a tear fell down her pale face, Adella turned and ran up the garden into her home.

"_**How can he do this! Stupid moron, if anyone should leave, it should be Bianca and him! I at least have a reason to stay! Oh Damn! How on earth will I get my masters degree now!"**_ Adella muttered to herself in German once she had reached her room on the third floor of her home.

She was referring to her masters degree in genetic mutation and her thesis regarding how it shaped the planet, not only biologically, but geologically as well. She was studying at Oxford University for the third time, the previous two studying Physics and Music respectively.

Still muttering to herself in German and occasionally switching to other languages, Adella collected all of her sheet music and instruments and began placing the finely crafted instruments into their cases and the music into a large, sleek, blue box-folder.

These all got placed in a pile to the left of her door whilst she went downstairs to collect her Cello and Double Bass, both of which stayed in the houses music room; they were far too heavy to carry around whenever she wanted to play them. The two stringed instruments in their cases, Adella turned and looked longingly at her Cherry wood grand Piano; it would have to be left here. She was wondering as it was how on earth she would manage to get her other instruments onto a plane.

As she walked out of the oak panelled room, Adella almost walked straight into one of the butlers, Patrick.

"Oh, hi Patrick, Could you take these to the Aston Martin for me?" she asked, handing over the two rather large cases. Upon his nod, Adella ran back to her room and began grabbing books. Her Favourite, a copy of Das Boot, By Lothar-Günther Buchheim rested on top of the pile of German, French, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, Korean and Arabic books. Part of Adella's mutation allowed her to learn the language of any non-mutant that she touched.

She looked at the Mahogany Grandfather clock that stood opposite her four-poster bead. It's ivory face read 6pm.

Since Philip had told her of his and Bianca's Plan to kick her out, Adella had spent nearly six hours checking that everything was packed and calling various ex-members of staff that her mother had hired before her death, just a short three years ago. She had arranged for one of them to meet her at the airport and drive her to one of her mother's homes in America.

The home that Adella had decided to move to was one that she had spent many childhood visits at, in Westchester, New York. It had been near the mansion of one of her mother's many rich friends, whom Adella recalled had had a son a couple of years older than her. She wondered briefly if he would still be there before getting up and walking to her Aston Martin DB9 to drive to the airport. She'd leave it for Bianca; she was the nicest of her siblings and had always wanted the Aston Martin.

Getting in the clean Blue car, Adella set off down the 2mile driveway and began her journey to the airport.

At the airport, Adella arranged all of her belongings before sitting to wait an hour before she could board her plane. Thinking that ignoring her thesis just because she wouldn't be able to study at Oxford was a waste of her previous work, she pulled out her notebook and a book on animal mutation and another on plant mutation. Reading the English books, she scribbled down notes in Italian, she fell into it without thinking as her mother had been Italian and her family, Peter, Bianca, her mother and herself had only spoken Italian for nearly 15 years since her father's death.

Feeling someone prodding at her mind and hoping that it was Philip coming to tell her to come back home, she looked up. Stood in front of her table in the airport café was a man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Heterochromia, that's a mutation, you know," the man said to her, a smile on his face.

Not really in the mood, she looked back down to her books and sighed saying, "So's your colour vision," before scribbling down a genetic marker in the margin of her notebook.

Adella looked up when she realised that the man was reading her work, albeit upside down.

"Look, unless you understand genetics and want to offer an insight of human mutation and it's possible future effects on biodiversity and the geology of the inhabited continents, please leave, I don't have the time," Adella said, her Italian accent coming out with her frustration.

"Actually, I just graduated Oxford, my thesis was on human evolution. Charles Xavier," He replied holding his hand out to her.

She frowned, Xavier. The name sounded familiar.

She pulled her glove back on before shaking his hand, she really didn't want to be bombarded by his thoughts whilst they shook hands.

"Adella Lincoln, I was supposed to graduate this year, but my siblings have sent me to America due to a," she paused for a moment thinking how to phrase it, "A slight political disagreement, they want to get rid of a large group of people, I don't."

Looking away from her books, Adella noticed something that she hadn't before, having been so absorbed in her books. The air around him felt slightly charged, the way it did with mutants.

Adella gasped, this man was another mutant. 'Maybe he was the one pressing against my mental barriers' she thought to herself, and cautiously let them down

"_Charles Xavier,"_ She thought, "_Are you a mutant? A telepath like my brother?"_

Shock passed briefly over his features before he asked, "How do you know?"

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," she joked looking down at her abandoned tea on the table, "_Actually, it isn't really talked about in public. I'm a mutant too. I'll explain another time, I have a mansion in Westchester, actually, it was my mother's, but pop over sometime and I'll show you,_"

Just then, an announcement to board came on for her flight, "Well, Charles, it was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope that you come and visit sometime," Adella smiled as she picked up her hand luggage and walked over to her plane.

"Charles, Moira says we need to be boarding our plane now," another blonde girl said as she walked up to Charles; Raven, his adopted sister.

Charles nodded and picked up his coffee before standing and walking with Raven and Moira to his plane.

So that's the first chapter, hope you like it

Das Boot is actually a really good book as is the film of it, though the ginger dude in it's really creepy. It's about a German U-boat in WWII. I don't own that either, well, except for a copy in English that my dad bought for me and a copy in German that my grandpa bought for me.

Please Review and feel free to PM me with ideas or just to chat

Music Box Physicist


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's another chapter, hope you like it

Chapter 2

Adella looked out the window of the Rolls Royce that one of her new staff, the Chauffeur called Rob, was driving. Up ahead was the long driveway to her new home, stretched out in a reddish hue towards the large building. Adella sighed, despite the large house, she was still considerably downsizing from what she was used to.

"We're here, Miss," Rob spoke from the front of the car, his American accent sounding strange to Adella.

The car rolled to a stop and rob got out. He walked to the door and opened it for Adella who got out and walked to the boot to retrieve some of her luggage. The boot of the Rolls Royce only held her clothes and her violin and viola; the rest was in a different car which was arriving later.

Carrying only the two black instrument cases, she walked from the round fountain and into the large house. She hadn't been there for years, not since her grandfather's death in the 1950s.

The oak panelled walls were as pristine as they ever had been. And the oak floor was immaculate and shiny. The house was still furnished as it had been a decade ago; her mother had had the same elegant taste as Adella. Adella walked quietly to the first floor music room, a large ballroom that had often been her haunt as a child.

In the corner near the large window overlooking the driveway was her mother's old harp. The 47 strings all still in place and the engraving clear on the golden frame. On a slight raised platform stood an ebony grand piano that had belonged to her great great grandfather in the mid eighteen hundreds. The keys were real ebony and ivory and the wooden frame was smooth and shiny.

Adella walked over it and played middle C, it was still in tune.

Setting down her instruments, she sat on the stool and began to play Greig's piano concerto. Her fingers flew lightly across the pale keys as she played from memory.

Finished playing, the 26 year old woman sighed and stood up. Looking down at her elegant gold watch, she sighed and headed to the large kitchen, back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Jane, who had been the cook when her mother owned the house still worked now that Adella lived in the house. Ten years ago, the last time Adella had visited the house, Jane had been in her mid-thirties and was now about 46.

"Hi Jane, could you make some of those delicious sandwiches of yours please? I'm rather hungry; all that travelling is tiring business," Adella smiled at the homely woman.

"The ham ones, Adella?" the woman from Oklahoma asked, smiling down at the shorter woman. At Adella's nod, she smiled even wider before saying, "of course. Should I bring them to the library for you, or will you be somewhere else?"

The older woman knew that Adella would be in the large library, either there or the music room, but she also knew that the blonde refused to eat near instruments.

"I believe that you already know the answer to that, my friend," Adella spoke softly, causing Jane to chuckle.

Adella left as Jane started using her telekinesis to move the things she needed for the sandwiches to the clean marble surface.

Adella had been living in America for three days before she had finished moving all her stuff around. The library now had her books integrated on the shelves with the other books, the modern spines standing out against the older tomes of family heirlooms and books of her grand parents and great grandparents.

All the old staff had been rehired, along with a few fresh faces, Adella knew that about a third of the staff were mutants, with Jane being the most powerful of them.

It wasn't until a week after that that anything happened.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Adella was sat on a bench in the perfectly manicured formal gardens of the house. Looking up from Das Boot, which she was reading for somewhere around the twentieth time, she felt the presence of a couple of people on the drive.

Curious as to whom they were, Adella stood and walked back through the house. Carefully, she placed her book on a side table in the hallway as she walked through the large house.

A light airy chime went through the house as the doorbell was rung. Up ahead, Adella saw Johann, one of her butlers.

"_**It's alright, Johann, I'll get it,**_" Adella said to the young German in his own tongue. The young butler just nodded before he walked off to do whatever it is that butlers do when not butlering, Adella neither knew or cared.

The blonde straightened her blue sun dress before opening the large wooden door. Sunlight came in from outside, mixing with the artificial light that came from the large chandelier.

Adella had definitely not expected to see who she did, and by the look on his face, it seemed that he didn't either.

"Charles? Please, do come in, I'll have one of the maids bring us some tea, or anything else you want," Adella said to the brunet man before her.

"Adella, this is my friend Erik, he's like us," Charles spoke, drawing her attention to the other dark haired man stood by Charles.

"You know, most of the staff are at least aware of mutants here, and some are themselves. You don't need to be so cryptic," Adella chuckled, feeling quite at home with the man she had met at the airport and the man she had just met.

"What's your mutation then?" Erik asked, looking down at the blonde.

"What's yours?" she countered, smirking up at him. Charles watched on, rather curious himself, as he never did find out her mutation.

Erik angled his hands toward the chandelier above them and crumpled it up. Adella sighed and held out her hand to Erik, "May I?" she asked, indicating that she wanted to touch him. Erik complied, albeit warily, and held out his hand to her. As their skin made contact, Erik jumped, it was as if the part of him that was his mutation had just been charged and somehow had more energy.

"I'm an amplifier of sorts, but not that strong; it only works whilst I'm touching a mutant," she said moving her hand away from Erik's. Almost instantly, he felt his energy return to normal.

Adella stood there, her brow slightly creased for a few moments before looking up and angling her hand to the ruined chandelier.

She stood there for a few moments with a look of concentration on her face before the chandelier righted itself.

"I also mimic others abilities by touching them and keep them until I touch a non-mutant. Even then, it's like I have a small part of their mind in my head, just enough to feel if they die or get hurt, but not much," Adella said, adding the last part at Erik's uncomfortable expression.

Charles looked at her awed, "Now, that is a groovy mutation."

"Erm, I also learn the languages spoken by any non-mutant individual that I touch, it actually gets rather annoying at times, especially at universities," Adella chuckled.

"Ah, yeas that mutation work you were doing," Charles said as he and Adella walked slightly ahead of Erik.

"_**Miss, I heard you thinking about drinks, can I get you and, erm, Erik and Charles, anything?**_" A young maid said to Adella in German, the poor girl's family had run to America from Germany, but she had never really learned English. No one else would hire her because of the lack of English, but Adella's mother was part German, so she spoke German herself.

"_**Of Course, Freda, I'm sure that you already know what we want, don't you?"**_ Adella smiled at the girl who nodded before walking quickly to the kitchen.

"You speak German?" Erik asked the younger woman.

"Yeah, my maternal grandfather was German, we spent a few years in Germany when I was a child, my mother was Italian see, and thought that we would be safe in Germany due to our blonde hair, my younger sister Bianca hadn't been born at the time. But my grandfather was Jewish, things didn't really go quite to plan," Adella explained briefly, shuddering slightly towards the end.

She led them out to perfectly manicured gardens and along a small path to a conservatory like room overlooking some flowers.

The furniture was all white leather and there were no lights on, all the light outside came in through the many large windows. In the corner sat a violin next to a flute.

"Nice place," Erik spoke again, taking in the large room.

"Yeah, I had to downsize a bit, but it's nice, more practical than the house in England, that would have been way to big for me, I mean it was still too big with the five of us and the staff!" Adella exclaimed smiling.

Then, Freda, the young black haired maid walked in, a tray with three drinks on in her hand.

"_**Your drinks, miss,**_" the twenty year old German said.

"_**How did you know what we'd want?**_" Erik asked, looking at his drink in surprise.

"_**I'm slightly telepathic, not like proper mind reading, I can just see decisions. Wait, you speak German!?**_" Freda asked him surprised.

"_**Yes, I'm from Düsseldorf, You?**_"

"_**Berlin, we left though; my parents were Jews, I still am, they realised that it wasn't safe, so we fled.**_"

Erik nodded and Freda took it as a signal to leave and did so, walking back up to the house.

"So, what exactly are you two here for then? Not that it's not good to have company, I just have a feeling that you have a more important reason than just a social visit," Adella said softly to the two men.

The men shared a glance before Charles began, explaining about Shaw, the CIA and everything in between.

"I'm in!" Adella said excitedly when he had finished.

Please review

MBP


End file.
